


The Prince And His Thoughts

by pufflourry



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, i'll add more chapters and stuff as i go along, its a bunch of fluff, mamoru's story, ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflourry/pseuds/pufflourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru and Usagi, other senshi are included in the story. Manly fluff/sad/romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Have you been alone this entire time, Mamo-chan?"_

 

The story is Mamoru's POV.

 _~_  
 _"Please, help me, find the silver crystal. Without it I can't-"_  
Mamoru jolted awake as he felt the sweat coming from his body, another dream. This time he saw the women's long hair and beautiful eyes. But nothing more. The dreams come every time he falls asleep. Sometimes in the middle of the night he'll awake and be in a dazed condition where he's sleeping walking out of his apartment building and into the night, wearing a tuxedo and mask. "Fuck." He said quietly as he looked at the clocks time, knowing he'll be late to classes.   
He got dressed quickly in his usual suit and skipped eating, walking out of the door quickly. As he made his way to turn the corner he could hear crying of a girl. "Luna! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" The girl cried. He could hear the sound getting closer as he turned the corner and bumped into a blonde who held her head in pain. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." The girl said as she didn't look him in the face and bowed in front of him. "You should watch where you're going." Mamoru said as the girl lifted her head and looked at him. She was honestly beautiful, and he couldn't look away as his mouth opened slightly in awe. This feeling felt like it belong in a cheesy romance manga. "Maybe you should too." She teased back as she looked at him annoyed. A loud bell echoed in the distance and the girl looked away looking eager. "I'm so late!" She exclaimed as she ran away from him along with a black cat who stared at the encounter the entire time. .

 _~_  
"Chiba. You're late." His professor said in  stern voice writing on the chalk board as Mamoru opened the door. "Sorry. It won't happen again." Mamoru lied, walking to his seat and settling down away from the rest of the students who were whispering to each other. "He's so handsome-but so strange." "I heard he doesn't have any parents." "Maybe he's an orphan?" Mamoru could feel the sigh come from his mouth as he looked up at the clock and noticed time going faster then expected. He wrote down his notes from the board and felt his eye throb in pain as he saw a image of a young women who looked like a godess, floating away with tears in her eyes, as a building crashed down and destruction happened in the background. "May I be excused?" Mamoru said in a stern voice as his hand held over his eyelid, rubbing at the pain. "Class is ending anyway, so yes. But I expect more of you, Chiba." The professor said as she looked at him walk out the door, lowering her eyes to the ground. 

_~_

Mamoru walked with his suitcase in one hand and pushing his glasses up from his face with the other hand. He saw the bus coming and couldn't believe it's been 2 hours since he woke up. The day was going by to fast for his own sake. He took a seat in the very back of the bus, sighing as he looked out the window and saw the sun coming down.


	2. Chapter 2

: This is not in correct order of the manga/show. This is how I'm writing the story. It's different.   
~  
"My test scores are too low for mom to buy me something. Oh, well." Mamoru heard as he walked behind a girl who crumbled her paper and threw it behind her. "Hey! Don't litter." Another voice said, coming from the ground. "Hey, dumpling head." Mamoru said as he felt the paper hit his sunglasses, grabbing it with his hand. "I'm not a trash can." He said looking at the girl. It was the same girl from before. "They aren't dumplings it's a hairstyle." The girl exclaimed as she looked at him. He leaned in squinting his eyes at her. "Did your cat just talk?" He said slowly, noticing how hard she blushed. "Wh-no- I have to go-" The girl said as she grabbed the cat and ran away. For the second time in just 2 days. Mamoru just stared, he's 90% sure he heard that cat talk.   
~  
Usagi's POV:  
"What a weird guy." She said, as Luna rested in her arms. "I need to act more cat like around people." Luna groaned. "Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei-chan are all waiting for us at the arcade." Luna said jumping out of Usagi's arms and on her paws. "Oh, right I forgot for a second." Usagi said quietly as they walked near the arcade. Luna walked through the doors with Usagi, feeling the cold air from the arcade hit her. "Usagi! You're late!" Rei said as her eyes moved up and down Usagi. "What?" Usagi said confused. "You've been with a guy, haven't you?" Rei said, squinting her eyes just like the guy before. "Oh, Usagi you're leaving your precious Motoki?" Minako teased. "I haven't been with anybody-" Usagi said looking at Minako with a death stare. "I saw it! It was a cute guy, too!" Rei said as she looked at Usagi, pointing her finger at her. "I threw something behind me and didn't notice he was behind me and it hit his face." Usagi said quickly as she looked at Rei. "See! I didn't even see anything but she still lied!" Rei said sitting back into a arcade chair, watching Ami play Sailor V. "Hi, Usagi." Motoki said as he smiled at her. "Usagi's found a new boyfriend." Makoto said as she smiled at Motoki. "He's not my boyfriend! I don't even know his name-" Usagi growled. But nobody was paying attention to her as the door opened and everybody stared at the man who walked in. It was the same stranger she threw a paper ball at. "Mamoru, you're early." Motoki said as he smiled. Mamoru looked over at them all, and locked eyes with Usagi. "Yeah, didn't have anything to do so I'd thought I'd come over early." Mamoru said, keeping his gaze. Motoki scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he noticed the intense stares they were giving each other. "Well, I've got a few minutes left in my shift, anyways." Motoki said as he saw Usagi stick her tongue out at him. "I'll be at the claw." Mamoru said, tearing his stare away and walking over to the back of the arcade. "What a jerk who the hell even wears a tuxedo in the day-" Usagi mumbled. under her breath, noticing her friends haven't said anything. She turned to look at them but they all had heart eyes and were in awe. "He's so handsome!" Minako said, swooning. "He looks like my old senpai." Makoto smiled. "He's a-alright." Rei commented, but still swooned. "I must say he is actually very-very attractive. Usagi, he seemed to notice you the most, do you know each other?" Ami-chan asked. "Yeah, does he have a girlfriend?" Minako asked. "I don't know him at all!" Usagi said annoyed. "And he seems like a big jerk, anyways. Who the heck wears a tuxedo in the day?" Usagi scoffed. They all said nothing just looked behind her. "What?" Usagi asked. "Look's like Luna likes him." Rei said, pointing towards Luna's direction. Usagi saw Luna being scratched by Mamoru and enjoying it more then she ever has when Usagi did it. "Luna!" Usagi called, annoyed. Luna ignored her though, as she was currently having her stomach rubbed by Mamoru who was smiling. Luna knocked his sun glasses off with her paws and he just smiled more. It was the first time Usagi saw him without glasses on and he was even more attractive without them on. Usagi felt her communicator beep loudly along with everyone else's. "Luna." Usagi said, as the rest of them grabbed their bags and headed out. "Bye Motoki." Usagi said. "See ya' tomorrow, Usagi?" Motoki smiled. "Probably." Usagi replied, flipping her watch as she and the others ran out of the arcade in a hurry, along with Luna.   
~  
Mamoru's POV:  
It as weird for them to all run out like that, and it was even more weird when the girl who was sticking her tongue out at him a few minutes ago got such a serious look on her face. Mamoru could feel his eye throb in pain again, something was calling to him. "Motoki, I'll be right back." Mamoru said, leaving the arcade as he walked into a secluded alley and transformed. This has happened one time, the first time his body didn't react to anything his mind said. All he wanted/had to do was save that girl. Who was named, Sailor Moon. Mamoru doesn't know why it happens, but it just does. The dreams, the transformations, it just all happens out of his actual control. He ran towards the location and saw the girl, Sailor Moon, cornered in a room with a man who had blond white hair and woe all white. "Such beauty. It's a shame I have to waste it." The man smiled, his thumb wiping away her tears. "It's a shame you have to fall for him." The man repeated, over and over.  
"Who- are you?" Sailor Moon said as she tried to get out of his grasp. "Soon enough, I'll be your future king, my queen." The man smiled. "I guess I should formally introduce myself. My name is Diamond." He smiled, flashing his black moon crescent. "Soon, you'll have one in black, too. That pure one fits with you, but it's not as beautiful." Diamond said, as the moon crescent from Sailor Moon appeared. Hers was different, it was yellow and in the right direction. "Soon, you too will be from the black moon clan." Diamond smiled, grabbing Sailor Moon by her face and leaning in. Mamoru could see him hypnotizing her, and he threw a rose in his direction parting them. "I see the king has come out." Diamond said, removing his stare from Sailor Moon. "What king?" Tuxedo Mask asked, standing on the ledge of the building, the moon behind him. "Oh, you still don't know?" Diamond chuckled. Holding out a red glowing crystal in his hand. "Your memories, all of them." Diamond said. "Both of your memories towards each other were taken. You both met months ago, on the street. She threw her test in your face. It all seems like it happened days ago, but in reality it's been months. I just kept taking your memories each week. Her memories, happened to be more different to take, and I don't plan on ever giving them back." Diamond said, grabbing a pink crystal from inside of his chest. "These are her memories. The silver crystal lives inside of it." Diamond muttered. "Usagi?" Mamoru asked, remembering the girl who stuck her tongue out at him. "She's Sailor Moon?" He asked, eyes wide. "Wow, you forgot everything." Diamond laughed. "I'll give you your memories, and hers. If you agree to never fall in love with her again. Never talk to her. And never save her. Again in your life." Diamond growled. "Diamond, how cruel can you be?" Sailor Venus said, pulling out her sword. "I will defeat you if you ever try to lay a hand on on my Queen and King." She said, her body twitching from pain. "King Endymion. Neo-Queen Serenity. We will protect you with out lives. Please, remember." Sailor Venus said, her words painful. "Usagi." Sailor Mars said, standing up and covered in dirt. "Please-remember." Sailor Jupiter and Sailor mercury stood up as well. "Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, please, remember everything." Sailor Mercury said, tears in her eyes. They all grabbed hands and stood in a circle. "Queen Serenity, transform." They all said at once. Sailor Moon glowed bright yellow, transforming into a long white dress. "Queen Serenity, my love." Diamond said, staring at her as he smiled. "I am not your love. Endymion is my love. I belong to him." Serenity said eyes closed as she looked at Mamoru. "Endymion- it's been a while since I've seen you so young." She smiled, standing up and walking towards him. "You're the princess- in my dream-" Mamoru stuttered. "Yes, I am. I am Sailor Moon." Serenity smiled, brushing her hand on his face.


	3. Serenity

_Endymion_

_~_

_"Serenity!" Luna called, as she winced in pain. "Neo-Queen Serenity, please, save yourself. Leave before they can hurt you!" Luna yelled. Serenity smiled, walking towards Luna. "I'm sorry, Luna, but I can't do that. It's my duty to protect the people I love." Serenity smiled, touching Luna's forehead, the moon crescent glowed at the touch. "I'm sorry you all had to suffer because of me." Serenity smiled sadly.  "Queen- we are suffering because we care! Usagi, we can't give up on you, ever!" Sailor Venus said, holding herself up with the sword. Serenity smiled, "Venus, you truly have suffered too much. And I'm sorry." Serenity replied as she gently walked towards Venus and brushed her thumb to wipe away Venus tears. "I will protect you and the king until the day I die." Venus replied, as she fell onto the ground, fainting. "Venus, please rest for now." Serenity whispered. "Neo-Queen Serenity, I told you that I will give back his memories and yours if you vow to never see each other again." Diamond said sternly, crystals in hand. "He doesn't need his memories." Serenity said smiled. "Wha-" Diamond stuttered, as he watched Neo-Queen Serenity pull out the silver crystal from her chest. Mamoru watched in shock. Everything was happening so fast. "Queen." Another unknown voice said, as a black portal appeared in the empty warehouse. "Sailor Uranus." Serenity smiled. "I cannot let you risk your life for this." Sailor Uranus said, pulling the sword out from her chest and kneeling in front of the queen. Another person appeared, with blue hair and pale skin. "Queen Serenity, Sailor Neptune at your favor. We will take care of Diamond. Please, ensure your safety and leave her with King Endymion." Sailor Neptune said, pulling out a mirror from her chest, and kneeling as well. Two voices this time. "Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn at your order, Queen." They said kneeling. "Please, go somewhere safe with the king." Pluto smiled. "We will finish him." Sailor Uranus said, eyes full of rage as she stared at Diamond._

_ ~ _

It was only a dream..

It was only a realistic, vivid feeling, dream..

_~_

 

 Mamoru woke up at 12:00AM for breakfast he had miso soup, fish and rice. 

 Today he was going to the arcade to join Motoki and accompany him. Even though his job isn't boring, because all the customers come to swoon over him.. Like Usagi and her friends. The thought of Usagi made Mamoru blush intensely, he looked as red as a cherry walking towards the arcade, hearing footsteps coming from behind him loudly. He made nothing of it, just continued reading his book for science class. "I'm gonna be late! Rei is going to be mad!" He heard from behind him, knowing is was Usagi by the over emotional cries. Apparently she wasn't looking where she was running, because she bumped face first into Mamoru's back, knocking off his sun glasses and book on the floor. She stood up quickly, not looking at him as she bowed down many times and said "Sorry." Over and over again. 

_~_

Mamoru's POV:  
~  
 _Well, I guess I should be nice to her._

 _I can already feel the blush on my cheeks_.

She rose her head up to see my face and her once apologetic face turned into a scowl. "Why am I always bumping into you!" She screamed, arms in the air. "I don't know." I replied, shrugging as I picked up my book and sunglasses. "Don't make anything of it though." I replied without thinking, mentally scolding myself. I placed my sunglasses in the hang of my green sweater and continued to walk while reading the book. I could still hear footsteps behind me. "You're not going to the arcade... right?" She asked quietly. "It's not your problem." I said, again without thinking. "By any chance, have you heard of somebody named.. Sailor Moon?" I asked, slowing down my footsteps so I'd be at the same pace with her. "N-no w-w-ell yeah, I think I did hea-r about her b-but" "Stop getting so flustered." I said sternly, looking at her with my eyebrows furrowed. "Usagi-chan!" a voice said. It was one of her friends. "Ah! Usagi you're late too, thank goodness-" Her friend, with blond hair and blue eyes said as she looked at me. "Who is this?" She asked smiling. "EH?! I don't know him- he's nobody!" Usagi yelled. Flustered. Again. 

Her friend looked at me up and down, and then into my eyes. It look liked something hit her and she wiped the smile off her face. "Usagi! We need to hurry over before they yell at us again." She said, grabbing onto Usagi's arm and running away with her. 

~

Minako's POV: 

Those eyes... I've seen them before. 

The eyes of the man who stole the heart of our princess. 


End file.
